The Death god Flu
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Death gods are above humans, phsyically and mentally. So naturally Death the Kid can't get sick...right?
1. Death the Flu

"Hey Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid! It's time for school!" Patty called out as she kicked the door of her meisters open.

"uuugh…."

Patty blinked in confusion, spotting the large lump under the blankets move slightly and groan in pain.

"Eh?" the young blonde quickly bounded over and gently poked the blob only to have it whimper pathetically.

Under normal circumstances in the Gallows mansion, Patty would walk back to the door, only to give herself a running start to launch herself on top of Kid, hoping the impact would be enough to wake her sleepy meister who felt the need to stay up too late to reorganize the kitchen…again.

But not today. There was something in the air that told even the hyper active Patty that something was wrong with Kid.

"…Um…Kid?" she called out gently.

It took a few moments before she was given a response, which was small movement of his blankets just enough to reveal a single golden eye peaking out to her.

Patty squatted to be eye level with him; his eyes were lifeless and dulled, not like the usual sharp golden hues.

"Hey Patty what's taking so long?" Liz called out, sticking her head inside the bedroom to find her sister squatting and Kid still in bed.

Patty turned and pointed at the reason for them being late to school. ..again.

"H-hey Liz look…Kiddo doesn't look so great"

Liz raised her eyebrow at this, "What the-"

"Hey Kid are you ok?" she asked, kneeling next to Patty

"I dun feel so hot…"

The two sisters stared at him for a moment.

'Obviously I am not 'ok' if I feel the need to expel last night's mealElizabeth' would be the more proper and Kid like response they would be expecting. But instead his words slurred and stumbled out of his mouth with little to no thought put into them.

Patty slowly turned to her sister with surprise and worry in her eyes, "…Kid is talking funny"

Liz, bit her lip gently, holding in her urge to jump to conclusions. It had been nearly a full year since the trio was formed and began living together. Yet this was the first time the two sisters had ever experienced an ill Death the Kid. Thus it was no surprise that they concluded that Death gods don't get sick.

Liz finally reached up and gently pulled down the blankets that covered his head, he whined slightly in displeasure but found no strength to pull back or stop her.

He was paler than usual and his hair was in complete disarray, Liz made a mental note to not let Kid see himself or he truly would vomit in horror. She gently placed the back of her hand against his sweaty forehead only to shrink back in surprise at his skin that was scorching hot.

"Whoa jeez Kid you're burning hot" she gasped.

He whined at the diagnosis and rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling secretly wishing for death than the torture he was going through, "I…feel….like crap"

"Patty call Lord Death please" Liz commanded quickly. Patty stood up and saluted.

"Right-O!" and with that she ran to the closest mirror in his bedroom and did her magic while Liz stood up and pulled the blankets off of his upper body.

"Ok Kid, off with the shirt" Liz stated calmly, already gripping at the hem of his night shirt, drenched in his own sweat.

He whimpered something incoherent but Liz would have none of it anyway. Despite the embarrassment he would feel later, he decided against fighting and lifted himself just enough to help her lift it off of him.

Liz wrinkled her nose at the wet shirt in her grasp, "Ew…seriously…something is wrong with you"

Kid only mumbled and sighed in relief, feeling the cold air against his skin felt amazing.

"Hi hiya! How are you doing this fine morning?" a very happy and familiar voice called out as an image of Lord Death himself appeared before the group in the full length mirror in Kid's room.

"Lord Death I think Kid is sick…or at least I think so" Patty scratched her head in thought," Can Death gods get sick?"

"Well yes and no, we get something called the Death Flu!"

"…Ok now kindly explain if the Death part is just part of the Death god thing or fatal…" Liz called out, considering they lived in a place called Death city, go to a school called Death Meister academy, and there is a Deathbucks around the corner, it was easy to be desensitized by the word Death and what it meant.

But the black cloaked figure waved his finger, "It's just apart of the name, and it's nothing to panic about. Kiddo is experiencing something similar to a human flu…just twice as bad"

Liz slapped her forehead, "Oh joy…"

Patty was still scratching her head, still confused, "He was fine yesterday"

"The Death flu isn't like a human sickness, caused by a virus or bacteria. It's more or less a mental thing. I'm actually surprised he hasn't had the flu more than a few times in his life considering his obsession"

"It's not an obsession Dad!" Kid called out, feeling the need to defend himself in some form and be apart of the conversation about his health.

"Uh huh" although he was wearing a mask, even the girls could see him rolling his eyes at his son, "In any case! Here is how you cure the Death Flu! Get a pen and paper ladies, this is going to be a doozy"

* * *

><p>Kid sat up, watching his weapons scramble about the bedroom making it into a make shift recovery hospital room, complete with empty buckets at the ready for spontaneous expulsion of the stomach, several pitchers of ice water surrounded by random assortments of dried crackers and various Death god like pills.<p>

He was feeling better already.

Although there was one thing that was bothering him.

"I feel kind of exposed" he stated calmly.

Liz felt her eye twitch, she slowly closed the blinds shut to darken the room in preparation for a long nap on Kid's part but found it difficult to let go of the thick sheets.

Her annoyance level finally rose beyond the ability to hold it in.

She released her iron tight grip on the curtains, ignoring the small tears in them, stomped over and towered over Kid, who stared back like a deer in the headlights of a two ton truck and no where to run.

"That's because you're not wearing a shirt! Because you're running a fever of 118 Fahrenheit! Because you caught the Death Flu! Cuz you're an idiot!" she screamed, moving closer as she screamed each point, in which the young meister slowly sunk lower and lower into his blankets, suddenly feeling small.

Kid gulped," R-right…um…s-sorry?"

"Damn right you're sorry" she grumbled under her breathe as she walked off to continue her work while Kid was busy fighting off nausea as he began to think of every possible way to avoid the Death god flu for the remainder of his life.

Patty just laughed as usual, bringing a bowl of water with a rag, "But don't worry Kid! Big Daddy Death told us everything we needed to know about taking care of you"

"So just lie down and let sis play doctor!" she grinned.

Liz's jaw dropped, "Wh-what! No!" she blushed furiously.

Luckily for her Kid wasn't paying attention, he was busy lying on his side clutching his pillow silently thanking the pillow for its comforting fluffyness.

"You shouldn't get so stressed out, Sis" Patty smiled big," He'll be fine"

Liz sighed, grabbing a dry rag and dipping it in the water bowl Patty was holding, "I know I know"

"I kinda hope he doesn't remember any of this though" she huffed, looking back at their meister who remained unmoving.

Patty giggled and continued her work in holding the bowl, "You must really care of Kiddo"

Liz froze for a second but quickly recomposed herself to not give anything away, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You always get angry when I get hurt, and you sure are upset now"

"Hmph. If this doesn't go away soon he will face the wrath of Angry Liz again" she grumbled, glaring at the young teen in his bed who seemed to shiver, feeling her glare against his back.

Patty gulped," Scary…"

Suddenly Kid's eyes snapped open, the two girls looked back and watched as he desperately reached for a bucket and proceeded to throw up his latest meal or whatever was left in his stomach.

"uuughhhh…." Kid gently put the bucket down and dropped his head onto his mattress, rather disgusted with himself as the nausea washed over his insides as his body shook lightly.

Under completely normal circumstances, Liz and Patty both being girls, would shrink back and away from something so gross as vomit.

"I got this one" the young one called out, quickly putting the water bowl in her sister's grasp to grab the soiled bucket and empty it somewhere in the bathroom.

There was something in the girl's brain, like a light switch, that turned on. Instant motherly like instinct kicked into full gear.

Unlike most weapons, who swear onto their very life to protect their meister, the girls were not allowed to put their own life on the line for Kid.

He was a Death God, he could take more damage than a normal human, and there would be no point in taking hits for him where he can heal within an instant where as the girls could not.

But this was their chance.

The only time where they could truly take care of him in the only way they could.

"….Kid" Liz called out gently, sitting on he knees next to him, gently wiping his mouth and face with a rag.

"…Hurt….hurting…everywhere…" he mumbled pathetically, if she didn't know any better there were tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

The flu was bad enough, but twice as bad? Liz had felt the need to crawl in a corner and cry in pain from a normal cold. She could only imagine what kind of madness was going on through him.

Liz placed a clean and wet rag on his neck, he let out a soft groan of happiness; his body soon ceased shaking.

"We're going to help you feel better. Ok? Just relax and sleep it off" she smiled softly, gently moving his bangs from his eyes.

Kid looked up at his weapon and smiled for the first time that day, "…Thank you Liz"

She placed a small kiss on his forehead and wished him good night before placing a new bucket within his reach and running off to aid her sister who felt that disposing of vomit via the sink was a good idea.

* * *

><p>Another one inspired by Gin-Kyo from Deviant Art.<p>

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to sleep in a corner and die. DX i hate being sick...

~SWD


	2. Growing up

Yeeeeah I know this was a one shot buuuuuuuut...well plot bunnies happened, there was blood and words and here we are

* * *

><p>"Wuzzap wazzup? How's my Kiddo doin?" Lord Death hopped excitedly in the full length mirror's reflection.<p>

"Hey Big Daddy! I have some questions for ya!" Patty smiled big and waved at the image of Death with a notebook at hand, full of random notes and observations of the day.

"Lay it on me!"

"Kid is following all the symptoms you mentioned, nausea, vomiting randomly, headaches…" she paused a moment and looked over her shoulder, "And weird clingyness" she giggled, jumping out of the mirror's way so Lord Death had a perfect view of Kid's bed.

Where Liz was found, sitting up with her back against the headrest and Kid, holding onto her like a child would with a stuffed animal.

Liz, however, was not amused, "Patty…he doesn't need proof…." She grumbled, crossing her arms and ignoring Kid's small whimpers and nuzzling against the side of her stomach.

Lord Death, however, was thrilled, "Aw how cute!" he squealed, folding his large hands together against his mask lovingly, "…did you take pictures?"

Patty jumped back into view and had both her thumbs up, "Being printed out as we speak!"

"I hate you both…Get to the point please!" Liz growled from afar.

"Oh yeah!" Patty flipped open the notebook and pointed to it, "There are some more stuff he's doing that you didn't mention"

The large cloaked figure tilted his head in confusion and curiosity, "Oh?"

The young girl flipped through some pages until she reached the back where new notes were written down, "Yeah, his temperature changes randomly, he was scorching hot a minute ago then he starts shivering and he's freezing cold. The vomiting stopped but now we think he's having some pretty bad headaches, and his eyes are all red and stuff and now he's a little…"

"mmgnmghgh…." Kid mumbled, as Liz poked his face to prove their point.

"Crazy" she scratched her head, "He's talking and mumbling in his sleep…or I think he's sleeping…he's a little delirious"

With that, Patty closed her observation book of the rare Death the Kid species.

Despite the Thompson sister's being worried sick about the strange new symptoms of their meister, Lord Death never looked happier.

"A…are you serious?"

Patty blinked in surprised as he shoved his face closer to the mirror, "Um…yes…?"

"Is he going to be ok?" Liz called out, now struggling to loosen Kid's grip around her waist but he refused to let his comfort pillow go.

"Oh he's going to be much more than ok! Hang on a second!" and just like that he ran off, the girls waited patiently as Lord Death rummaged through something off screen, talking to himself rather excitedly.

The girls exchanged glances, Patty shrugged and Liz sighed.

What a weird family they've become.

"Here!" he popped suddenly back into view, making the girls jump up in surprise

"Give this to him when he wakes up, it will make it seem worse at first but it will calm him down later"

Patty stared at the figure in front of her.

Then down at the hand that extended out of the mirror to her with a small bottle of green liquid, like breaking the fourth wall.

"…I forget you can do cool stuff like this…" she stated, taking the bottle and watching in amusement as his large gloved hands retreated back into the mirror.

Liz huffed, giving up in the struggle for freedom and instead decided to build a miniature pillow fort for herself, "Lord Death you said the Death flu was a mental thing…how mental are we talking here?"

"Originally yes, this was the Death flu, which is caused by over stress and over thinking and all that other fun stuff that Kid tends to do"

"Hey…is that why you're so cheery and chill all the time?" Patty asked innocently, and was rewarded with two big thumbs up.

"Bingo!"

Liz looked down at the little Death god in her lap, he was breathing heavily through his cold sweats, "With symptoms like this I would probably do everything I could to avoid this again too…"

Patty nodded in agreement.

"But…what is it now?"

"Would you believe me if I said Death god puberty?"

Jaws hit the floor at that moment.

It was silent save for Kid's small whimpers.

"…no freaking way"

Patty's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Will Kid get all squeaky and awkward now?"

"No no no, it's Death god puberty. It's a little different" Lord Death waved a finger at her, she huffed, looking rather disappointed but took a seat at the edge of the bed anyway, ready for story time.

"You see, around this age, human boys do hit puberty, which is when the body gets ready to grow into an adult. Same thing with Death gods, however right now what you're seeing is both sides of him fighting it out"

Both Liz and Patty turned and looked down at the boy who was now shaking gently, quite literally having an internal struggle.

"Kid is still as much human as he is Death god, his mother was human after all. So after all this is over, his human side will accept his Death god side and his body will now be able to take on new powers and abilities when he grows up"

"So will he be a big Death god like you after this?" Patty asked, pointing at Lord Death through the mirror.

He shook his head.

"No not quite, it just means his body will be ready for it when the time comes, when he's older and stronger. Are his Sanzu lines glowing a little bit?"

Liz paused a moment to blink, "…now that you mention it" she hunched over, tucking her hair behind her ear and stared at his head. What she had originally thought was a play of light from the sunset through the window, was actually the three white lines across his hair giving off a faint glow.

"Yeah they are a bit"

"Excellent, he should be good as new tomorrow morning. Just wait it out girls, you're almost done!" he clapped his hands for them and nodded with approval, even with his mask it was obvious to anyone looking at him that he was smiling.

Liz leaned back against the headboard and sighed, "Phew, that's a relief"

"Yay! Kid is going to be ok after all!" Patty cheered, reaching over and patting the poor boy on the back who grumbled and clutched Liz tighter much to her dismay.

"I do want to thank you girls for taking such good care of him"

There was a hint of sincerity in his voice that grabbed the immediate attention of the Thompson sisters.

"The first time he got the normal Death Flu I was so busy here at work there really wasn't anyone to take care of him…since then he's been rather cold to me, it's all my fault!" his shoulder slumped, and his head dropped slightly, frowning at the memory.

"It's ok Lord Death…this is…well the least we can do for him" Liz smiled sadly.

He brought his face back up and tilted it to the side again; it would appear to be his curious pose, "What do you mean?"

"Cuz Kiddo is a strong meister by himself, we're not allowed to protect him the way normal weapons should!" Patty huffed, crossing arms looking rather peeved.

"So…quite literally, this is the least we can do for him"

"Don't put yourselves down, I can tell you right now that what he's going through is…well pretty much hell" he waved a finger at them," Any kind of help is more than he could ask for. Thank you girls"

"HEY WHATS UP? BLACK*STAR IS IN THE HOUSE!"

The girls cringed at the voice screaming his entrance in the background; Lord Death turned around and sighed.

"I better go, I'll check up on you three later"

Unfortunately, before they could exchange good byes, Black*Star jumped in front of the mirror and gasped.

"Hey! Is that Kid?" he shoved his face against the glass, hoping he could see clearer but instead was only showing Liz and Patty a smashed face of Black*Star.

"Hey Liz! Hey Patty! Why's Kiddo sleepin? WAKE UP KID!" he called out, knocking against the mirror.

Liz just slapped her forehead while Patty laughed hysterically at the idiot boy.

Luckily the ever so patient Tsubaki grabbed the assassin by the shirt before he could continue to make a fool out of himself, "S-sorry about that guys!" she smiled nervously and dragged him away.

But she suddenly stopped, looking into the distance of the mirror, past Patty where Liz was found.

With a shirtless Kid holding onto her.

It was microscopic, no one else besides Liz could've seen it and it was as clear as day to her.

A small sly grin on Tsubaki's face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Tsubaki!" Liz yelled, shaking her fist and blushing furiously.

"I didn't say anything!" the ninja girl just smiled and walked off with Black*Star, confused as ever, in her grasp.

Finally Lord Death came back into view, deciding against prying into the invisible speech of women, "Um…yeah…I'll see you girls later then, ciao!"

"Bye bye!" Patty waved goodbye as the mirror faded away into what it was meant for, the picture of Death disappeared and left a clean reflection of Patty and Liz.

"Poor Kiddo…" Patty mumbled, turning around and felling on her stomach by his feet," It's so weird seeing him like this…"

Liz nodded absent mindedly as she stared at him.

Death the Kid, everything he is and everything he does is always beyond a normal human's capabilities. Strength, speed, accuracy, everything.

Yet here he was, holding onto her like she were his only life line, shaking and whimpering in pain at the internal struggling within himself.

"mghmfgh….l….liz…?"

The two exchanged quick glances of surprise before leaning in, listening carefully at the only thing that was close to actual words from mumbling mess called Kid.

"Hey, are you ok?" Liz tried calling out softly, carefully reaching out and brushing his bangs covered in sweat that clung to his face out of his eyes.

He was awake, or conscious would have been the better word for it; there was a thin line of bloodshot eyes peaking through his heavy eyelids he seemed to be struggling just to keep them open.

"c…cold…" he stuttered weakly. His arms around Liz's waist tightened once more and he buried his face against her side, seeking warmth and making her squeak.

"Ah jeez Kid, you're freezing" she gasped, feeling his forehead, sure enough it was like touching ice.

"I'll go get the extra blankets!" Patty declared, hopping off the bed and running off to be the hero.

"And a new shirt, maybe a tank top or something? He keeps changing temperatures, I can't keep up…and I'm sure he would appreciate not being exposed yes?" she looked down at the shirtless Kid who whimpered something that vaguely sounded like a 'yes'.

Patty saluted like a good soldier after being given her orders and took off.

"Roger dodger!"

"L…l..liz…?" he called out weakly, his breath was short and uneven.

"Yes?"

Kid paused a moment, suddenly his eyes shut tight and his grip around her waist tightened forcing an unexpected gasp out of her. His fist balled into the fabric of her shirt as a sudden headache took hold as though it was threatening to crush his skull.

Liz remained silent, mentally forcing herself to take the pain of his grip; it was the only thing relatively close to comfort for him right now.

It eventually faded away, she assumed as his arms relaxed only slightly.

"What's happening to me?" he finally choked out, his desperate plea caught her off guard, her heart sinking for him.

"You're growing up" she smiled in a sore attempt to lighten the mood.

Kid waited until the pain lessened to look up at his weapon, with half lidded red eyes, not very amused.

"…that's not…funny…" he growled in between breaths, but Liz just shrugged.

"I know it sounds stupid but it's true. But we'll explain later, can you sit up?"

Kid remained silent for a moment, blinking slowly as if he were finally coming back into reality and the conscious world.

Liz bit her lip, refraining from making any comments or exclaiming like she normally would once he blinked enough times to be well adjusted to the light and open his eyes. Though half lidded appeared to be about as far as he could go, his gold sharp eyes were reduced to a faded yellow color with a bloodshot background.

"I…think…I can…" he mumbled, his voice still low and droning like a bad case of strep throat.

She nodded, "Alright then, c'mon Kiddo, we have some medicine for you from your Dad…so you should probably let go about now"

There was silence yet again, but the blush spreading over his cheeks was more than enough to tell her that he didn't realize he was cuddling.

He gulped, slowly, each finger one by one, he let go of her shirt that was now stretched and wrinkled, and slipped his arms off and onto his sides.

"S-sorry…" he coughed, waiting for a scolding but luckily she was feeling merciful today.

Instead she smirked.

"You're lucky you're sick" she smiled.

He let out another cough, though louder and obviously fake, but just enough to confirm that yes, he was in fact sick.

"I've returned Captain!" Patty announced as she entered the room with her arms loaded and ready for the night.

"I got blankets, a new clean shirt and our pajamas!" she smiled big, placing each object she mentioned on the bed.

Liz however raised a curious brow at the extra item she didn't recalled asking for.

"I thought maybe we could sleep in here tonight, with Kid?" the youngest blonde stood before her sister with innocent eyes and a small puppy pout, just in case her sister didn't agree.

Luckily that wasn't needed as Liz smiled, "I think that's a great idea Patty. Come on Kid, let's sit you up and get this medicine in you"

Liz carefully wrapped her arms around his torso, lifting him up into a half sitting position, though he was too weak to sit himself upright, she held him against her chest. He groaned in pain but ultimately felt more at ease leaning against his weapon as his blood flow began to circulate some what properly.

However, the moment his eyes opened half way, now able to clearly see the bottle of green liquid. His face crunched in disgust.

"…no" he mumbled, shaking his head.

Patty cocked her head to the side, "No?"

"No"

Patty looked at the bottle in her grasp, then back at Kid who looked away, much like a child would refusing medicine, "I think he knows what this is"

"It's…disgusting…I refuse" he pouted, he would've crossed his arms in defiance if he wasn't too weak to do so.

Liz rolled her eyes, even in a horrific state of illness he still held onto his bratty stubbornness, "Oh jeez don't be a baby"

"Aw shit this smells like death!" Patty yelped. Liz looked up to find her sister holding the opened bottle an arms length away from her as she gagged. Her curiosity of course led her to sniff the medicine herself, in which only found regret.

Kid would've laughed, but again, too weak, "Tastes…like death…"

Her patience was running thing yet again, Liz huffed and wrapped one arm around his chest and over his arms," If this stuff is going to make you feel better then you're going to take it"

With that, she reached up and grabbed a hold of his nose, pinching it closed, forcing his head back.

"Batten down the hatches Captain!" Patty laughed, opening his mouth and shoving the bottle in his mouth.

Despite his current state he struggled in Liz's tight grasp but ultimately was defeated, forcing himself to chug the offending liquid as fast as he could before tasting it or choking, which ever came first.

The moment it was empty, he tore himself away from the glass and gagged profusely.  
>"UGH!"<p>

Liz released her grasp in which he immediately fell to the side of the bed in case of an emergency discharge of his innards, although he felt the need to, he only coughed and gasped for air.

"why…" he whimpered pathetically, falling back onto the bed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Patty, who was on the other side with a bucket ready for him to expel himself into, loomed over her meister with a large smile on her face.

"Oh wow, looky! Kiddo's eyes are normal lookin already" she pointed.

Just as Liz was about to also join in on the looming and see for herself that the evil medication was actually working, he suddenly grasped both sides of his head and hunched over onto his side in a tight fetal position.

"Ahh…..ow…." he cried out, as another monstrous headache began to wash over his skull.

But unlike his past migraines, a small surge of soul wavelength shot out of him like a short burst of air. Though it was not physical in any way, not a curtain or a single strand of hair was moved but they felt it clear as a rush of wind in the spring.

"…Patty did you-"

"Yeah…"

"Come here"

Patty quickly complied and quickly, but carefully, crawled over to sit beside Kid's hunched form. The two girls closed their eyes in sync with each other, a silent understanding.

The two girls formed a small soul resonance, in hopes of reaching out and feeling their meisters wavelength.

It was brief, only a gentle brush of contact between the three souls were made before the two were quite literally pushed out of his soul. But it was more than enough to see what was going on.

The soft orange hue of Kid's soul was now a deep red and within its orb was a black and a white form taking some vague shape of a blob, violently fighting for supremacy, causing the soul itself to stretch and contort, nearly on the verge of bursting.

To the outside world it was only seconds, but as the two girls opened their eyes and shared the same look of surprise, an entire story was played out before them.

Lord Death was being quite literal with them.

Like oil and water his human and death god self were unable to mix, thus the desperate fight for some form of harmony or overtaking.

The small whimper of their meister brought the two girls back into reality. He remained as he was, in a fetal position clutching his head and shivering violently.

"Go ahead and change first" Liz broke the silence with a small whispered order.

Patty nodded slowly, gathering her things to change in the bathroom, "Ok…"

Liz waited for the soft click of the bathroom door closing before leaning over her meisters hunched form, propping herself up on her elbow while she gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"Kid?"

"Ow…" he whimpered.

With a small smile, a quick glance to make sure no other prying eyes were watching, she bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his temple.

"Hang in there, me and Patty are going to be right here for you ok?" she whispered, gently running her fingers through his sweaty hair, toying with the stripes strands in between her digits as they glowed in amusement.

The medicine seemed to be taking hold finally after his sudden burst of agony, the little reaper didn't even seem to notice what she was doing or where he was at this point, his eyes drooped, body no longer shaking and his breathing now controlled and even.

Regardless he could still hear her.

"...th…thank..ppphhyous…."

Liz smiled as his words slurred as he went off into a much more peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the two Thompson sisters nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of something big and most likely important, shattering into pieces.<p>

Followed by a loud curse from the mansion's owner.

Which raised an interesting question, as the two girls exchanged glances of confusion and slowly looked down the empty spot in between them where their meister should be.

Without a second thought the two jumped out of bed and ran down stairs.

Considering the sound was something large and breakable, that and the only room with light peering out into the dark hallway, lead the two girls into their training area.

It was small, originally intended for one person, with random weights, mirrors large enough to make up a wall, machines and of course a few punching bags for Kid to practice on.

One of which was now imbedded in said mirror wall, or at least what was left of it.

"…damn…I need to reinforce these or something" Kid grumbled, scratching his head as he stared at the ceiling where the bag had broken free from its chain via Kid's special Sin style kick.

But the broken glass all over the floor, the ceiling nearly falling to pieces isn't what made the two girls jaw drop.

But the sight of Kid, who was close to experiencing actual death just yesterday, was standing tall looking possibly better than he ever had before. His lines look more vibrant, almost brighter, and just looking at him he appeared…stronger.

Despite the mirror before him either falling or cover in spider web like cracks he was clearly able to see that he had an audience behind him.

He whipped around and had possibly the biggest smile either of them had ever seen.

"Liz! Patty!" his eyes glowed, for once, actually truly looking…happy to see them.

While the eldest was dumbfounded by his smile, Patty relished in it and whooped with joy, "It's a Christmas miracle! Kid's alive!" she laughed, giving herself a running start before lunging herself at him.

Kid caught her easily and held her and she smothered him, "…Patty its February…and of course I'm alive, thanks to you two girls I feel better than before"

He pat the small girl in his grasp on the head and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry you two had to see me like that. Or take care of me"

Liz scoffed, "Oh come on Kid, you saved us and let us live in a mansion. I'm more than happy to take care of you and your sickly self" she laughed, walking inside to join the happiness and pat the reaper on the head.

"Hey Kid, did you know you talk in your sleep when you're sick? Did you really have a teddy bear named Juilo?" Patty asked innocently, poking his cheek.

He blushed in embarrassment.

Letting go of the small girl he coughed, "…um…a-anyway! To express my gratitude, would you girls like to go shopping today?"

His attempt to dodge the subject was successful as the girls eyes shined, "S-seriously?"

"I'll double your usual mall allowance"

Patty threw her hands in the air, "Hot damn! Patty is getting some new boots!" and with that she took off like a rocket to get dressed.

"Jeez Kid, are you sure you're feeling ok?" Liz laughed, jokingly placing the back of her hand on his forehead like she had many times yesterday.

He smiled and gently shook off her hand, "I'm all better honest, and I feel great" he stretched, flexing his hands as his sudden surge of energy surged through his body. Liz watched in silence with a small smile, she didn't need the special sight to see souls to know that his was finally flowing in a beautiful harmony.

Kid raised a quirky brow at his weapon, "Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Oh hell no, you said it, it's in stone" she playfully knocked him on the forehead with the same hand she used to check him, the same hand she used to stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

Kid chuckled softly as she went off to change but after a moment of pause, he bit his lip.

"Um…before you go…"

Liz stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned back where she found him blushing and scratching his head nervously.

"I do want to apologize for my…um unconscious…clinging…I didn't mean it…w-well I did but…wait no…" he stumbled over his words with the grace of a dancer with two left feet, Liz as his audience didn't help either as she smirked, clearly enjoying this.

He let out a long sigh, keeping it simple.

"I'm sorry"

She nodded with approval and smiled, "Its ok Kid, really its fine"

He let out a small sigh of relief and let her go on her way, turning on his heel to begin cleaning up the training room.

However Liz was never one to be satisfied with such a simple parting, the thrill of the chase is how she did her flirting; half way up the stairs she called out casually, "Besides, you said it yourself several times last night so there's no point in hiding it"

Kid froze in mid step, his face fell into horror, "….what did I say…?" he asked, slowly turning around to find her leaning against the stair rail with a cat like grin on her face.

"Oh…a few things…" she teased, leaving Kid to his own imagination.

"L-liz wait! What did I say?"

Liz grinned to herself, recalling last night as he clung to her and mentioned how comfortable she was over and over again. As well as calling her Juilo, the stuffed bear he clung to as a child the first Death flu experience he had.

But he didn't need to know that

* * *

><p>~SWD<p> 


End file.
